Currently, messaging systems possess limited storage capabilities. In general, a messaging system facilitates the transmission of messages, such as text messages, over a communications network. For example, in a conventional pager or Mobitex system, text messages are transmitted over a wireless network. Typically, a messaging infrastructure contains only a limited amount of storage space in databases for the storage of customer information. The rapid expansion of the number of customers, the variety of customer preferences, and the different types of messaging produces a demand to store more customer information on a limited amount of database capacity. Therefore, only a minimal amount of customer information is stored in these databases. The storage of customer information is currently designed to be as basic as possible in order to conserve data storage space on a system with immense data storage demands. In order to keep the storage demands under control, wireless telecommunications carriers often create simplified methods for storing customer information. As such, these messaging systems are capable of handling only a basic set of customer preferences.
In addition, these storage systems are often fixed and unchangeable. In a typical messaging infrastructure, a database for the storage of customer information is designed and implemented without any provision for expanding the amount of information for a particular subscriber. For example, a messaging infrastructure typically provides a certain number of data fields for specific information about a particular customer. The type of information itself is often determined at the time the infrastructure is designed and is not later expandable to accommodate additional types of information. As such, current messaging systems are not flexible in handling customer preference information.
With the rapid expansion of different types of messages and messaging protocols, it is important to be able to properly store and maintain a wide variety of customer information. A customer typically has a set of preferences that should be honored in order to provide satisfactory service. As the number and types of messages increases, so too does the amount of information about a customer's preferences. Customers often have preferences with respect to the different types of messages that they can transmit and receive. Moreover, these preferences tend to change over time as customers become more familiar with a messaging system. In addition, as different services are added, it is desirable to add additional customer preference information.
Messaging systems are required not only to handle an increasing customer load but to also handle an increasing message volume. Applicants have found that current messaging systems lack the ability to maintain customer preference information. Accordingly, Applicants have found that a new messaging infrastructure with an improved ability to handle customer information is needed.